lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Theon Greyjoy
Theon Greyjoy is the son of Balon, and Allayns Greyjoy making him a member of House Grejoy, and a lieutenant in the House Starke Honor Gaurd, while following decisions in Lucerne he became the Lord of House Greyjoy of Lucerne. Theon Greyjoy has three siblings in the form of Maron, Asha, and Rodrik Greyjoy of whome his brother Rodrik was a valiant warrior for House Greyjoy but was killed defending Vandros from a suprise assault from Pontus, his final brother Maron is in command of a fleet of some twelve ships that he uses to raid the coastlines northeast of the Iron Island, and his sister Asha has never married nor had any kind of romantic relationship in her life outside of her using her body to get what she wants, of which has included menipulating her own brother into bed and all this has led her to a lot of power. Theon Greyjoy has been involved in a long term sort of relationship with the bastard Myranda Rivers of whom mothered his two bastards and after he was lorded she was logitimized and made Lady Greyjoy in a small ceremony. Theon Greyjoy has two logitimized bastards with Myranda Rivers in the form of Baelon, and Yara Snow of which Baelon is the personal squire of Ser Treger of Gulltown and is beloved by his father, while Yara was a lady in waiting for Ashley Tully but left this and joined her father in White Knife after his father was made a lord, and also following his lordship both of his children were logitimized and now carry the surname Greyjoy. Theon Greyjoy does hold loyalty to the members of his House Greyjoy, and many wonder if when push comes to shove whose side he will take. Theon holds a few titles in the Iron Islands and for this reason he has most recently begun to be whispered to by his uncle Euron Greyjoy of whom has told him how everyone wants him to break away and make his way home. Theon Greyjoy was born in in the coastal city of Pyke the home of House Greyjoy. During his youth he was made to understand that he and his siblings were greater then all non-nobles. He begin at an early age to train alongside his brothers in the art of firing a bow, and sword fighting. These trainings came at only the age of five, and he went along on his first raid at the age of six in which would be the last raid he would ever go on. Theon was captured by House Starke during a failed raid by the Iron fleet on the eastern border of Lucerne. Following his capture he was given to Stormwind by his father who wanted to make sure that the relationship with Stormwind, and Lucerne remainded strong. He is the best friend and closest confidant of Robb Starke the heir to House Starke. The two are very close and during the War with Gondor, the two worked very well together during the conflict and were recegnized by Lord Starke for their actions. He would be there in the final battle and would be witness to Rob Starke take Eldarion Ellesar captive during the fighting. Following the Civil War in Gondor he would return to Stormwind where he remained a fellow within the House Starke military, and would often accompany Lord Starke whenever he made his trips into the lands of the northeast. He would join his friends when they took part in the Invasion of Westbridge, and during this conflict he would be called upon for the first time to meet a member of House Greyjoy when he met his uncle Euron during the occupation following the victory. Euron had known that Theon was amongst the victors and had brought his ship into the Westbridge harbor following the siege and used this an excuse to get close to the beloved lost son of Balon Greyjoy. Theon continued to show his loyalty to House Starke as he fought in the northern campaign against Tevinter, and he would be at Robb's side when Draco Malfoy and Robb Starke engaged in a duel. Theon Greyjoy would plan to continue with Robb after he was sent southward, but after the decision by Euron Greyjoy to turn the Ironborn against the Lucernians it was decided by the King, and the Lucerne Council that he would be made the Lord of House Greyjoy of Stormwind of which they would use as a Lucernian aligned Ironborn House. Following this Theon Greyjoy was joined by several Lucernian men, and Riverlands men of whom would accompany him to White Knife where the plan was for him to assist the forces of Seagard, and White Knife in dislodging the Ironborn from Seagard and then attacking the Iron Islands. History Early History Theon Greyjoy was born in in the coastal city of Pyke the home of House Greyjoy. During his youth he was made to understand that he and his siblings were greater then all non-nobles. He begin at an early age to train alongside his brothers in the art of firing a bow, and sword fighting. These trainings came at only the age of five, and he went along on his first raid at the age of six in which would be the last raid he would ever go on. The Raid The Iron Fleet had become brazen in its actions during Theon Greyjoy's youth, and on one such raid of the area west of the Rhine, and very near to Stormwind Theon was brought with the raiding crew in order to see it in action. The captain of the ship had been ordered to raid the area south of Westbridge, and had taken those commands very liberally when he went all the way south to the rich countryside east of Stormwind. Attacking this area was forbidden because the leadership of the Iron Islands wanted to take Lorderon and when they did they would need Lucerne as an ally against the very hostile forces of Gondor, and Arnor. The captain disregarded this and they made landing in the area where the Port of Stormwind stands now, but at the time it was the neutral village of Mul. As the raiders landed Theon waited on the boat for them to return but two days went by and still noone returned. Eventually a group of men at arms from Stormwind arrived led by Eddard Starke at the location and took young Theon into captivity, but Theon was able to hide his friend and cousin Dagon Greyjoy II. and thus Dagon was not captured and hid himself in the wilds. House Starke who had destroyed the raiding party, and then captured young Theon sent a letter to the Iron Islands suggesting that they not return to raiding this area of Lucerne if they wanted one of their princes back, and by this point Dagon Greyjoy II. found his way to the nearest major port of the area in Castamere where he would smuggle himself back to the Iron Islands. The letter was sent back with a response from Balon Greyjoy who didn't want to make an enemy of Lucerne since he down the road saw a great possibility in trade with them once he took control of Lorderon. In order to keep the peace he offered Theon as a gift to House Starke, and an olive branch to let them know he wanted nothing of harm to come to Lucerne. The leadership of House accepted the gift and Theon Greyjoy became a member of the House Starke Honor Gaurd under the care of Eddard Starke, and was paired very closely with Eddard's eldest son in the form of Robb Starke as well as Eddard's nephew Brandon Starke II. Arriving in Stormwind When he arrived in Stormwind he was paired with Robb Starke for much of his youth by Eddard Starke parents in order to produce a close friendship that would assist both children. This strategy while originally caused a lot of conflict between the two boys eventually created a very close almost brother relationship between the two. Honor Gaurd As Theon grew up he became more and more invested into the House Scott Honor gaurd and gained immense respect for the force due to the similarities it had with his Iron Islands roots. Theon due to his superior fighting skills rose quicker then most would, and on the days before the conflict with Gondor Theon had risen to command a small group of twelve horsemen. He spent his time training them in the way he knew worked for conflict, and that was quick and hardhitting style in which you got in and out before the enemy knew you had arrived. {C} Direwolves : '' "It was a moment of clarity for the group of us. It would be the last moment for a long time that all the Starke boys were together and in this way I always remember it fondly even if I also remember what I was forced to do."'' : -Eddard Starke Bran is among a group of twenty men who witness Eddard dispense the king's justice to a deserter of the Starke Honor Guard, the first time Bran is allowed to accompany such a group. Lord Eddard questions the man briefly, and then Theon gives Eddard his Valyrian steel sword Ice. Jon Bran's bastard brother tells him to watch and not look away, and Bran watches as his father strikes off the man's head. The head lands by Theon, who laughs and kicks it away. Jon calls Theon an ass and compliments Bran on his poise during the execution. On the way back to Stormwind, Robb and Jon argue about whether the deserter died bravely. They race their horses, and Eddard comes up to speak to Bran. He asks if Bran knows why he executed the man himself. He explains that the First Men, of whom the Starks are descendents, believe that the man who pronounces the verdict should do the execution himself, lest he become too comfortable in ordering deaths. The Starks still hold to that principle. : '' "The Direwolves changed our lives. Despite the fact that we didn't know it then everything after that would share a little of the moment that we decided to take them with us."'' : -Bran Starke Jon calls from up ahead, for them to come see what he and Robb have found. They find a corpse of a direwolf, as large as Bran's pony, Theon comments that direwolves have not been seen south of the Wall for two hundred years. Given that the direwolf is the sigil of the family and there are as many pups as the Stark children (even an albino runt for Jon), they take the pups with them. Bran and each of the other Stark siblings receives one of the young animals as a pet, but over time these will prove to be far more then just pets. Robb names his Grey Wind and Bran names his Summer, whilst Eddard's daughters Sansa and Arya name theirs Lady and Nymeria respectively. Eddard's youngest, three-year-old Rickon, names his Shaggydog. Unexpectedly, Jon finds a sixth pup lying separately nearby: an albino runt with white fur and red eyes. Jon claims this one, Ghost, for himself. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Eddard Starke was the leader of the Starke forces that were assembled to take part in the Invasion, and he along with House Lannister was tasked with using the ships that had been constructed to land on the two islands that existed in Westbridge. On the day of the invasion Eddard relunctantly led his forces along with House Lannister on to the boats of the Lucerne fleet, and they sailed up the river Rhine to coincide with arrival during the night. On a normal occasion their boats would have been discovered by the Westbridge lighthouses that were located throughout the islands, and this would have led to the fleet of Westbridge ships launching to stop them, but the lighthouses were taken out of commision by the work of the Order of the Violet Dragon and thus Westbridge was blind to the ships movements. The forty five ships of the fleet which had been designed to carry troops and thus had very large top levels so that the nearly 25,000 troops of the two houses would be able to land effectivly. Aftermath Following the invasion of Westbridge which Theon had taken part of alongside his best friend Robb, and his father Eddard Starke they were commanded by Andrew to remain behind with House Clegane in order to secure the city while Andrew headed south to deal with the brewing conflict in Westros. It was following the departure of the royal army of Lucerne that Theon would be tested for this time when his uncle Euron entered the fray. Euron had known that Theon was amongst the victors and had brought his ship into the Westbridge harbor following the siege and used this an excuse to get close to the beloved lost son of Balon Greyjoy. Northern War Main Article : Tevinter-Lucerne War Theon continued to show his loyalty to House Starke as he fought in the northern campaign against Tevinter, and he would be at Robb's side when Draco Malfoy and Robb Starke engaged in a duel. Lord of House Greyjoy of Lucerne Theon Greyjoy had arrived in Westbridge with Robb after he was sent southward in the switching of the leadership of the northern campaign, and it wasn't more then a day after he had arrived in Westbridge that he was approached by Shia Labouef of whom told him that he was to go to the Port of Stormwind instead of Koenisburg. Theon would seperate from his lover Myranda Rivers of whom was going to go to Riverrun and get their daughter Yara of whom was a lady in waiting for Ashley Tully before she and Yara would make their way southward. Eddard Starke had hinted to Theon, and Robb earlier that this decision might be coming, but both had assumed that it would be much later, but after the decision by Euron Greyjoy to turn the Ironborn against the Lucernians it was decided by the King, and the Lucerne Council that he would be made the Lord of House Greyjoy of Stormwind of which they would use as a Lucernian aligned Ironborn House. Freddie Highmore, and his wife Emma Highmore would arrive in the Port of Stormwind where they met with Theon and gave him the directive from the King including the papers detailing that his two children were now logitimized as Greyjoy's. Theon was commanded to travel to the White Knife alongside Hedrik Clegane III. The plan was for them to heavily use the forces of the White Knife, and the very loyal House Manderly, and alongside this Hedrik Clegane III. was going to go to the Riverlands and gather forces before travelling to the White Knife with these forces before their eventual attack on the Stone Islands. Theon Greyjoy stayed in the Port of Stormwind as the Lucernian elements of his force arrived including his wife, daughter, and son of which his daughter and son he had not seen for almost a year. White Knife Following the arrival of his son the last straggler in the form of Ser Grenech of Brill, William Swift, and Josh Hirshe signaled the arrival of the forces of Brill, and the last of their forces to arrive and thus they took their boats and made their way northward travelling to Fairmarket and thus bypassing the Trident and the toll of the Frey's. Theon Greyjoy would arrive with his forces at White Harbor the capital of the White Knife, and was met at the docks by Wylis Manderly of whom was the heir to House Manderly. Wylis Manderly took them to the Merman's Court where his father Wyman Manderly ruled over the White Knife from, and Theon's men were asked to leave outside of his wife and Ser Grenech leaving just the three of them with Wylis, Wyman, Winfred, and Miley Black. Family Members Balon Greyjoy2.jpg|Balon Greyjoy - Father|link=Balon Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Alanys Greyjoy - Mother|link=House Greyjoy Maron Greyjoy Cover.png|Maron Greyjoy - Brother|link=Maron Greyjoy Kristanna Greyjoy Cover1.jpg|Kristanna Greyjoy - Stepsister|link=Kristanna Greyjoy Euron Greyjoy2.jpg|Euron Greyjoy - Uncle|link=Euron Greyjoy Victarion Greyjoy1.jpg|Victarion Greyjoy - Uncle|link=Victarion Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Dagon Greyjoy II. - Cousin|link=Dagon Greyjoy II. Relationships Robb Starke See Also : Robb Starke Category:House Greyjoy Category:House Starke Category:People Category:Ironborn Category:People of Lucerne Category:People of the Iron Islands Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Ironborn Knight Category:Patriarch